U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,901 issued Dec. 19, 1967 discloses a container having a bottom wall, side walls foldably joined to the side edges of the bottom wall, end walls foldably joined to the end edges of the bottom panel, collapsible web structure at each corner of the carton together with locking flaps foldably joined to the end edges of each end panel together with a locking lip or tongue foldably joined to each locking flap which together with collapsible web structure is arranged to hold the carton in set up condition when the locking lip or tongue is arranged with an end edge in abutting contact with collapsible web structure to hold the carton in set up condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,811 issued Sep. 28, 1971 discloses a carton blank having a bottom panel and side and end wall panels foldably joined to the bottom panel together with web panels foldably joined together and foldably joined to the side and end walls respectively and a locking tab struck from one of said web panels and foldably joined to an end of one of said side walls.